


Eye for an Eye

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Brother Angst, Brotherly Relationship, F/M, Hero! Delsin, Kidnapping, We don't deserve these brothers, no incest you heathens, rescuing your family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Siblings can be annoying as hell, but when times get tough, you gotta be there for them.





	Eye for an Eye

“Nothing says a nice Seattle night like taking out drug dealers and Akuran scum.” Delsin chuckled to himself, streaming up a tall building with neon, “Never gets old.”. Looking at the gorgeous city with bright neon lights, man, sometimes he wished he could just live here.

 

“Nah, can’t pull a Tanis and just ditch the tribe like that. Even I’m not that shallow.” He tsked, swinging his feet over the ledge as he sat down. Damn good view, best to take some pictures before Betty calls him out on not grabbing postcards or anything. Making sure he didn’t accidentally fall off the building, it wouldn’t hurt though, Delsin took out his phone. “It’s no Monte Carlo or Washington D.C., but it sure as hell is a great view.”.

 

After taking some quick photos, Delsin went into his contacts, ready to send a picture. He tsked, sifting through his contacts, searching for the right number. “Teen Angel, Tan, Fetch, Grumpy Cop, aha! Finally, Betty. I swear, I need to clean up my contacts sometime.”

 

Who had down time now a days though?

 

Just as he was about to send the pictures to Betty, his phone ran it’s familiar tone, “Dammit, again Reg? Jesus, how many times are you going to call today?”.

 

Rolling his eyes, the younger brother denied the call, going back to trying to send the pictures. Which was quickly interrupted by another call. “Damn Reggie, you’re starting to sound like those fans that always follow me. Thank god they don’t know my number.” He mused, hanging up once more.

 

He was finally able to send the pictures, making him smirk, “Enjoy those when you can Betty, we’re gonna bring you here someday.”. Pocketing his phone, Delsin vanished in a trail of neon, heading to the little apartment he and Reggie had gotten for their time here.

 

Doors were for normies, and windows were ten times cooler to go through. Zipping up the side of the building, Delsin made it into the one room apartment. The room was dark, and had no signs of anyone being there in sometime. “Hmm, wonder if that’s what he was trying to call about, probably with his boys in blue.” Delsin shrugged.

 

It was getting pretty late, so he decided to go ahead and go to bed. Stretching, he took off his signature beanie, tossing it onto the small table by his bed. Walking over to the bed, he kicked off his shoes, and shrugged off his jacket.

 

_“Why the hell does it look like a tornado went through here?!” Reggie exclaimed, seeing their apartment room looking like a disaster. Delsin awkwardly shrugged while Fetch waved from the couch._

 

“Looks like I can actually sleep without being judged.” He smiled to himself, crashing onto the bed. Sleep came to him easily, and he was out like a light, completely out.

 

Unfortunately, morning had come wayyyy too soon. “Fuck mornings.” Delsin groaned, pushing himself up, “Reg, please tell me you made some coffee man”. There was no response, making him sit up, looking around after rubbing his eyes. “Reggie?” Once again, no response.

 

Letting out an exhale, Delsin climbed off the bed, stretching as he walked into the kitchen area of the apartment. Nothing, damn, the dishes weren’t even done. Reggie acted like a freaking maid every morning, which was nice considering the man wakes up at like 5 fucking am on the regular.

 

“Okay, your not here curling up or being Mary Poppins, where the hell are you?” Delsin huffed, walking back in the room to grab his shit. While he was putting on his jacket, he heard something thud on the floor, making Delsin realize he dropped his phone. “Shit, no wonder I couldn’t find you this morning, I must’ve left it in my jacket.” Delsin rolled his eyes at himself, stating the obvious out loud, “I have been hanging out with Eugene too long.”.

 

Delsin dashed out of the apartment, perching onto on of the closer buildings, checking his map for anything of interest in the area. “Since it’s in the neighborhood, I should take out that mobile command center in-” Before he could finish talking, his phone rang.

 

_Grumpy cop._

 

“About time.” He scoffed, answering the call, “I know you get on my ass for never responding, but it’s find when you-”

 

“Rowe.” Delsin’s blood went cold hearing an unfamiliar voice.

 

“Who the hell is this?” Delsin asked, listening attentively, “Look, if this is some sick prank, it isn’t funny.”. _Please let this be a joke, please let this be a joke._

 

“You know exactly what this is.” The voice spoke again, “Digging your nose in business it doesn’t belong in. Busting drug deals, saving those suspected conduits, and taking out D.U.P. outpost all over the city. You can get away with it because of those little powers of yours, playing self proclaimed hero. That fast healing saves you in tense situations, but I wonder how other normals handle those intense situations.”.

 

His body tensed up, eyes wide as various scenarios filled his head from those words alone. “W-What do you mean…?” The man’s cocky tone began to deflate instantly, dread filling him.

 

There was a momentary silence, before the man spoke, “Reginald, care to say hi to your brother?”. “I swear to God, if you hurt him!” Delsin was cut off by a yelp of pain.

 

“Now, now. Unless you want your brother here to be more hurt than he already is, I’d suggest you tone it down. We don’t need any accidents to happen.” The man taunted, damn, Delsin could almost hear him smirking.

 

Biting his lip, Delsin responded, “What do you want?”.

 

“Meet us at that place where you and Walker fought. No powers, no friends, not unless you wanna regret it.” And without another word, they hung up.

 

The phone slipped through Delsin’s fingers, unable to do anything but think for a moment. He knew there would be a risk in coming into Seattle, but had been too cocky from his new powers. With such great powers now, nothing bad ever came… and with all that carefree joy of using smoke, neon, and video, he forgot how much danger Reggie could be in too.

 

“Hold on, Reggie… I’m going to get us out of this…” Picking up his phone, he disappeared in a burst of neon.

 

As he ran, he was joined in a group call by Fetch and Eugene. “Hey Smokes, up for bagging some dealers? Heard of a juicy spot where a few groups are meeting up. Even teen angel wants a piece.” Fetch chuckled. “I guess you could call it a piece.” Eugene awkwardly commented.

 

“I can’t guys, I got something on my plate right now.” Delsin stopped on a high rooftop, looking around for the building, shit, why was he suddenly having trouble finding the damn place?!

 

“Why? Planning an intense one on one with Augustine and not telling up? I am offended, D.” Fetch chuckled.

 

Delsin looked around, before angrily swearing, blasting a table out of anger. “Whoa! Delsin, are you okay? That sounds pretty intense? Are you in the middle of a fight right now or something?” Eugene asked, clearly concerned for his best friend, well other best friend considering he only had two.

 

“Someone took Reggie! I don’t know who, but it’s someone who has some serious beef with me!” Delsin announced, looking around for any sight of the building.

 

“Hate to tell ya D, but you have a lot of people who hate you.”

 

“I don’t think that’s helping at all, Fetch.”

 

Delsin looked around, growing more and more anxious, “Fetch, where’s the building you and I fought at?! That’s where they have him!”.

 

“I can give you the location, we can meet there and-” “No! No, the guys specifically said to go alone or they’re going to hurt him!”

 

“Delsin, are you sure about this? Things like this are serious, and they could really hurt you.” Eugene said, hoping to help his friend.

 

“No! I can’t risk it, Reggie’s here, because I roped him in. I have to be the one to get him out of this.”

 

Despite his friend’s protest, he hung up, using the address Fetch send to neon dash through Seattle to reach it. He stuck mostly to the rooftops, not wanting to be distracted by more D.U.P.’s. _Hold on Reg, I’m on my way. I’m going to get you out of this! Just don’t let me be too late please!_

 

After several minutes, he arrived, the hole in the roof still there. They said no powers, but they never said no chain. Securing said chain on his arm, Delsin hoped down.

 

The first thing he saw was darkness despite it being morning outside. With him draining all the neon during he and Fetch’s fight, the room was pitch back.

 

“Hey! I’m here! Show yourselves now and let my brother go before this gets messy!” Delsin shouted, wandering through the darkness. He heard faint noises, it didn’t sound like any talking though. “Reggie! Reg, where are you?!” Delsin moved faster, running through the darkness, tripping several times as he searched desperately for his older brother.

 

As he dug in deeper into the darkness, the noise got closer. “Reggie!” Risking it, Delsin fired a blast of neon, growing thankful seeing a door blocking off the entrance. “Hold on!”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Delsin plowed through the door in a burst of neon, startled upon entering a well lit room. It took him a moment to adjust his eyes, seeing a familiar figure tied up in a chair in the center of the room. “Reggie!” He exclaimed, running forward, only to be stopped by the sound of a gun clicking.

 

_Shit._

 

“I wouldn’t do that kid.” The man from the phone tsked, stepping into the light. “You bastard.” I hissed out, “Let him go! Reggie has nothing to do with me!”.

 

The man stared at me for a moment, before lowering his arm with a huff. Wasting no time, Delsin hurried over to Reggie, grimacing at his appearance. His brother’s body was badly bruised, his neat attire ruffled and dirty. The fuck did these bastards do, drag him here?! “Reg, hold on, I’m going to get us out of here.” Delsin breathed out, burning the ropes off with neon.

 

“The deal was no powers.” _Oh son of a-_

 

The man pulled out his gun, and Delsin turned around quickly, hitting the man square in the chest with a bolt of neon, “Don’t mess with my family!”. The man fell hard to the ground, firing off a round, attracting the fuckers with him, “Goddamnit.”

 

Turning around again, Delsin hurried to his brothers side, lightly patting his face repeatedly. “Hey, hey! Come on Reg, wake up buddy!” Delsin huffed, trying harder to wake up his brother. Eventually he gave up, resorting to a slap across the face, “Wake the FUCK up!”.

 

Reggie woke up with a start, wincing in pain immediately. “Hey, hold still, okay? I’m going to get us out of here.” Delsin explained, burning off the rest of the ropes and helping him up, “Jesus, you need to lay off the donuts, Reggie.”.

 

Wasn’t Delsin’s fault Reggie was like several inches taller than him and heavier in muscle. Not everyone is trained to be a fit cup.

 

With Reggie leaning on him, which was a struggle considering how Reggie was starting to slip back to unconsciousness every few minutes. “Don’t pass out on me now, okay?” Delsin stated, trying to hide his concern and worry. Jesus, how badly had these guys fucking hurt him? Fuck, how long had they had him..? That part worried him more.

 

Adjusting Reggie on him again, Delsin began moving through the dark building, trying to avoid gunshots that started firing. He could handle them, but there was no way Reggie could in this state. “Stay the Hell away from us!” Delsin shouted, firing bolts of neon around, hoping to take someone down. None of the shots hit though, and the gunshots were getting closer.

 

“Delsin, put me down...I’m just slowing you down..”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“No, sit me down against a wall… or something...that’ll make it easier for you to fight!” Reggie exclaimed, wincing in pain. The younger Rowe grimaced, before nodding. “Alright, we’re gonna do it your way. But do not move.” Delsin leaned Reggie against the wall, bursting off into a sprint.

 

About time he taught these assholes they messed with the wrong family.

 

After some fun asswhopping, Delsin took down enough guys to feel his finisher come. Time to take these fuckers out. With a burst of energy, he out stretched his hands, trapping the remaining people in neon bubbles, before unleashing neon blast after neon on blast on them. Landing on his feet, he smirking all the figures pinned down by neon beams.

 

“Never mess with my family again.” Delsin huffed, before rushing back to where he left his brother. From the visible neon from the fight earlier, Delsin found Reggie. “Shit.” Delsin huffed seeing Reggie unconscious on the wall, “You deserve some rest big brother. Let’s get out of here.”. Lifting up Reggie, the two soon vanished in a trail of neon.

 

_Thank god Reggie was unconscious for the ride back. Hearing him screaming the entire ride to the apartment wouldn’t be fun._

 

Delsin returned to their apartment, laying Reggie down on the bed, frowning softly. “Don’t worry big brother...it’s time I did the taking care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still to this day, after replaying each route three times, shocked Reggie was never hurt or attacked before hand for being Delsin's brother in the story. Ignoring the fight at Pudget Sound of course.


End file.
